


The Day Love Died

by geekmystic



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Easter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Kudos: 5





	The Day Love Died

Where were you the day that Love died?  
The curse taken hold,  
The curse won.  
Gaze into Love’s eyes as the light grows dark.

Gaze into the veil as the light quickens.  
The promise taking hold,  
The promise won.  
Where were you the day that Love broke free?


End file.
